eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Sara Cruz
Sara Cruz is an NSA agent that is currently working two jobs, her day job as a federal agent and her second job in a consulting company called Specialis. History before the RP Sara was born in Los Angeles, California to Leticia and Armando Cruz. She actually had a twin at the moment of birth, but her sister was born already dead. Sara grew up in a low class neighborhood and had always been interested in puzzles, ever since she was little. Growing up she became interested in computers, however she never had the money to buy one for her, nor did her family had enough money to send her to college, something that they always let her know when she was young. While in high school, Sara took a part time job at a company that installed video surveillance. It wasn't much but it allowed her to have access to a computer on a regular basis. Still her dream of going to college was big, though the pay on that job wasn't nearly enough to cover her expenses. After a while, some of her classmates and kids of the neighborhood knew that Sara was working in a surveillance company and they offered her a cut if she gave them information on some house so that they could steal from them. Sara knew that this could potentially get her into college, and even though she didn't want to at first, this was the first time that she was bribed. Not getting caught and learning that you can do crimes and not get caught if you were smart and careful, Sara was able to get through college from the money that came from one or two high scale robberies each year, which she had learned to disguise as the error margin of their security system. However she had to train and work very hard to stop the crimes that she wasn't a part of so that the margin error wouldn't attract anyone's attention. Sara quickly made herself a reputation of being more than good with security systems and she graduated college at age 23 with a degree in I.T. She escalated positions in the security company, and before graduating she had cut loose all her ties to crime, effectively making a name for herself as a security wizard and crime stopper. Her reputation was so good that after graduation several companies wanted to hire her or at least get her to give conferences to their I.T. Teams. Eventually she got the attention of the NSA and was asked to join their ranks as a cryptologist and communications expert. Soon after joining the NSA, some of her old school friends were trying to blackmail her with information about the robberies she had helped commit, using her communication and surveillance expertise she managed to track them down. She wasn't going to let some low lives ruin her reputation and her life, so in anger she took care of them, actually tracking down every thief she had associated herself with in the past and silencing them. An obscure company called her and asked her for help, they would be paying her a great deal of money if she managed to keep a secret from being revealed to the public, using her influence in the NSA of course, and her other methods. The secret she couldn't believe at first, but was revealed shortly after she agreed to work with them. Skills However she's a gifted cryptologist and communications expert. She is good hacking computers, building firewalls and decoding security systems, which of course is notable since the NSA hired her. Personality and Appearance Sara is very intelligent, trait that has landed her in several high ranking positions over the years. She is definitely one to always identify where she is standing and what are her advantages. Not only on the battlefield but on her personal life as well, something that makes her a formidable adversary. She is also an expert liar, sometimes even being able to successfully lie to herself. Also due to some past experiences, she no longer cares about repercussions of her acts, the word corrupt is not bad to her, is just something that has always happened and that smart people might be able to take advantage of. Her morality sense is all screwed up and even though she had entered the law enforcement field with a good heart and good objectives at first, her sense of what's right drastically changed over the years until she no longer cared about doing the right thing for others, just the right thing for her. Sara has a light skin tone like a lot of the middle and high class people in Latin America. She is not very tall, however she does have a good body. Specially so because she trains constantly to keep it in good shape. She has dark brown hair and eyes, which match wonderfully with a killing smile. She tends to wear a professional outfit consisting of a woman's suit, although of course she turns more than one eye to her while at work. During her days off she can be found wearing casual outfits although never something too common like sweat pants, unless she's been on the gym which is the only place where she doesn't look professional. Category:Characters Category:Specialis Category:Villain